


Shower Quickie

by rinstop



Series: Prompt fills [36]
Category: Free!
Genre: Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:13:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6284083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinstop/pseuds/rinstop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the locker room showers is the place for their tryst</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower Quickie

If late night swimming sessions were good for one thing, it was that they had the place all to themselves. And the fact that there was no one else around to worry about was definitely a boon then, as they stumbled out of the pool area and into the locker room showers, hands grasping and groping, mouths locked together in a somewhat frantic embrace.

It was an ungraceful route that had them stumbling into the wall more than a few times because they couldn’t seem to focus on anything but each other for the few moments it would have otherwise taken them and, had Rei been more aware of himself, he certainly would have protested the fact. But, as it was, the only thought in his head was Rin. The only thing he could think about was Rin’s lips on his own, the way he sucked and bit and licked, Rin’s hands on him, holding him close, squeezing, groping, travelling ever lower, tantalisingly close to the hardness trapped in his leg skins.

He was aching, feeling a little desperate in his need for Rin, he wanted him so much. And Rin’s hands were right there on his hips, his fingers brushing the top of his leg skins - just a little lower and he’s be under the waistband. He pulled Rin closer with his hands in his hair, mouth seeking more, trying to convey his desire through his kisses as he sucked Rin’s tongue into his mouth.

They stumbled into the wall again, Rei falling onto a solid protrusion that dug into the small of his back hard enough that it would bruise in the morning. He shifted sideways to avoid it and Rin held him there, pressing him into the wall and covering his body with his own. Chest to chest, hip to hip, damp skin on damp skin, they could feel every rise and fall of their breaths and the thrum of their heartbeats. When Rin pushed a leg between his to bring their hips even closer, his bulge lined up with his own, he gasped and rocked his hips for even more of that sweet friction, not knowing whether he was trying to relieve the pressure or build it up. Probably build it up. Until they burst.

They rutted against each other, the sounds of their kisses echoing over the tiles in a filthy reverberation. Every roll of their hips brought them closer and closer to that peak and they teetered over the edge until Rin thrust his hand between them , pushing down the waistbands of their leg skins and fisting them both together, squeezing tight. It was enough to send them both over, gasping into each other’s mouths.

They stood panting in the aftermath of their climax, Rei leaning his head back against the tile while Rin buried his head in the crook of his shoulder. As the glow faded and clarity returned, Rei looked down between them ruefully.

“We made a mess.”

Rin laughed at him and turned the tap that Rei had fallen into earlier, letting loose a cascade of warm water over their heads. “Well, it’s a good thing we’re in the shower then!”


End file.
